Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus performs a developing process by supplying a toner from a development device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum or the like. Further, the toner used for the developing process is supplied from a toner case to the development device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a toner case including a case main body which contains a toner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. hei 7-44000